even bats need sleep
by BabyBird101
Summary: the little bird falls asleep during the movie, there is teen girl fawning over the sleep bird and small sleeping habits revealed i hope you enjoy because i have been meaning to write this forever! i hope you enjoy :D rated k because it's just fluff (set in season one)


Robin sighed rubbing his eyes despite that mask covering them. He was sitting at his lap top clacking away at the keys while the rest of the team enjoyed a movie.

He was at the counter in the kitchen not paying attention to the sounds behind him. Miss Martian however noticed the missing team member and stood up from the couch over to the young boy.

Megan closed the electronic device and looked the boy in the eye to the best of her ability. "Robin you have been at that lap to for two hours come watch TV with us."

Robin looked up at her with the blank expression that came with wearing a mask. "What was that M'gann?" he asked.

The Martian sighed and repeated her statement.

"I have been on the computer for a while." He shrugged, "why not?" with an agile flip over the counter he was on his feet and next to the green girl.

Kid flash nearly had a heart attack when his alien crush came back with his best friend. "Look a miracle someone has managed to pull the boy wonder away from his work!" he gasped comically.

"Ha-ha _Wally_," Robin stuck his tongue out at his friend like a two year old.

Robin took the end of couch where there was just enough room for him to curl up like a cat and watch the screen. Kaldur was at the other end sitting erect watching the great interest and commenting when something did not make sense to him. Conner sat next to Megan his arm over her shoulder and her leaning against his chest. Artemis was sitting next the martin, lounging in a slouched position her legs crossed. Wally was on the floor his head in his hands.

It was only a few minutes into the third movie that they watched and it wasn't hard for the greatest detective's protégé to figure out what was happening. But it dint matter that he knew what was going on because in a couple of minutes the boy wonders slow even breathing joined the sound of the movie.

No one noticed at first but when the young boy adjusted his position so his head was on Artemis's leg the archer looked down. She was shocked at first, he eyes widening at the sleeping child. But soon she calmed down and started running her hand's through his dark hair.

"Rob you dork you don't let anyone touch your hair," complained Wally.

"Shhhhhhh!" shushed Artemis, "he's asleep."

The speedster sat up in surprise. "Say what?"

"He's asleep," she repeated, rolling her eyes.

"No way!"

The red head leaned over to see the mask where only the black parts of the mask could be seen because the eyes under the fabric were indeed closed.

M'gann looked over at the little boy and stuck out her lip in an expression of love. "Aww, he's so cute when he's asleep," she cooed.

KF said nothing but sat back down in the center of the room and pouted.

Robin shivered and Artemis pulled the end of the cape over the boy sitting in her lap. "He does look sweet," said Artemis looking down at the little one.

A small smile spread across the sleeping child's face and he snuggled closer to the warm body next him. Even the heard hearted archer had to wrap her arms around him and snuggle close to the cold baby.

After a half hour M'gann gave in to her jealousy. She stood and went to the other side of Robin and held out her arms silently offering to take him. Super boy looked a little shocked and jealous himself but said nothing. Artemis—whose arms were a little tired by now let go and not feeling the same warm hugged the boy frowned in his sleep and turned away. In a second the boy was as closely snuggled next to the green girl as he had been with the archer.

"Oh my gosh, he's so adorable," she whispered stroking his cheek lightly with one hand. She—to the amazement of her boyfriend—kissed him on the top of the head and hugged him tightly.

"Mom…" muttered the young boy softly burrowing deeper into her arms.

Both teen girls muttered "_aww" _while looking at this small child with big loving eyes. No one saw Wally look over and frown at his friend. The little bird was dreaming again.

When the movie was over M'gann reluctantly shook Robin's shoulder. "Robin, wake up," she whispered.

The ebony haired boy sat up slowly and rubbed his masked eyes. He yawned hugely and stretched looking up at the Martian. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked.

Wally sniggered, "you sure baby boy." Robin raised an unseen eye brow at his friend. "The girls were fawning over 'the sleeping angel'." He imitated the high pitched affection of the two girls.

Robin slapped his forehead. "Oh great, at least tell me I didn't talk in my sleep again," he begged.

Wally laughed out loud but his eyes were full of sadness. "Sure did you said 'mom' and a bunch of other stuff."

Robin blushed bright red and looked down at his knees. "Sorry," he apologized to the older girls.

M'gann hugged the kid she had been holding like a small child, "don't be it's nice to see you sleep once in a while."

"Yea," agreed Artemis. "You were out like a light how long has it been since you got some decent sleep?"

"Decent or 'sleep' period?" questioned Robin.

"Both I guess," shrugged the archer.

"um I think the last time I got shut eye was um about 32 hours ago but the last time I crashed in a bed for longer than fifteen minutes was maybe a week ago?" he shrugged and yawned again.

The entire team looked at his with their eyes wide open and their moths hanging wide.

"What?" he asked innocently shrugging.

"Dude, I can't run straight unless I get eight hours every night," protested KF.

Robin gaped at the teen in the same shock the team had just given him. "Now I'm jealous I think I get about three hours for sleep every night."

"Surely even batman gets more sleep than that," said Kaldur.

Robin nodded, "he gets about four maybe five hours of sleep and sometime he even sleeps on the job so maybe six."

"So why do you get so little sleep?" asked Super Boy.

"Personal projects, studying, hanging out in the bat cave, research stuff like that."

"How do you survive?" asked Wally, aggravated by his curiosity.

"Oh I'll live," he stood and stretched again walking over to the kitchen to collect his lap top. "I've been doing it for… four years—no five years."

Artemis's eyebrows rose. "You're telling us you've been a super hero since you were nine?"

"Um no, since I was eight, so I guess that would make it six years." Robin scowled at his poor math skills. But he had a right to be confused; no human can run on that little sleep and still be expected to think straight.

"Wait, you're fourteen when was your birthday?" asked M'gann.

"What day is it?"

"The fifteenth of May."

"Two months ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Wally knew."

Everyone looked over at the speedster and he shrugged. "The kid was gone for two weeks of the grid with batman not exact prime conditions for a birthday party."

Robin shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Now if you will excuse me I'm late for patrol with batman."

Artemis put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Promise me one thing," she said the utmost seriousness.

"What's that?" Robin smiled despite her tone.

"Promise me you'll get at least six hours of sleep tonight." The tam behind her nodded their agreement.

"Fine," the bird sighed and left via zeta tube.

Once he was gone super boy shook his head. "How does he do it?"

"You mean stay awake?" asked KF. "No idea."

"He is a bat," sighed Artemis.

"But even bat's need sleep," M'gann said.

**Totally random one shot I really hope you enjoyed reading because i enjoyed writing I think the sleeping robin thing has been way over done but I had to write it. Please tell me how you liked it**

**R&R! !**


End file.
